Welding devices typically require a user to input and/or adjust operating parameters for the device, such as specifying a particular welding process to be performed. Controls on the welding device allow the user to manually perform the input and adjustment operations at the welding device. One exemplary welding device is the Invertec® V350 PRO Multi-Process Welder, Product No. K1728, manufactured and sold by the Lincoln Electric Company.
Devices for remotely controlling a welding device during a welding operation are known. These remote controls allow commands to be transmitted to and received by the welding device. The welding device processes the received commands and performs the operations corresponding to the commands. Transmission of data between a remote control and the welding device can be wired or wireless.
One type of remote control is a hand control, which allows commands to be input by the user's hand. An example of a hand control is the Hand Amptrol™, Product No. K963, manufactured and sold by the Lincoln Electric Company. Another example of a hand control is the Hand Held Remote 500, Product No. K857, manufactured and sold by the Lincoln Electric Company, as shown in FIG. 5.
Another type of remote control is a foot control, which allows commands to be input by the user's foot. An example of a foot control is the Foot Amptrol™ 600, Product No. K870, manufactured and sold by the Lincoln Electric Company, as shown in FIG. 6.
Each of these different remote control devices may be better suited to specific welding methods and situations. Furthermore, different users may have different preferences for remote control devices. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a control system that can readily support remote, wireless operation of a welding device by either a hand or a foot of the user through the sharing of components.